Los Sentimientos Que Provocas En Mí
by lasuper15
Summary: Un recuento de situaciones a lo largo de sus vidas, en las que Shamal provocaba cualquier emoción en Signum, ya fuera directa o indirectamente. One-Shot


Bueno, esta sería la segunda historia que publico, la verdad termino saliendo más largo de lo que me había imaginado, esta es mi ´´pequeña´´ contribución al fandom SignumxShamal, la verdad me gusta un monto esa pareja de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, pero casi no hay fanfiction donde ellas sean la pareja principal, con esto dicho, dejo claro que es un Oneshot que me salió algo largo.

Lo que esté en negritas serian Flashback, cronológicamente hablando esto sería en el epilogo de la temporada A´s, por ende Hayate ya puede caminar y estudia junto con Nanoha y las demás.

Esta es una historia Yuri/Shoujo Ai(chica X chica)

 **Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí expuestos son de mi pertenencia**

 **XX XX XX**

 **Los Sentimientos Que Provocas En Mí**

Signum despedía a Vita en la puerta de la casa, ya que esta ultima había sacado a pasear al ´´pequeño´´ Zafira, recordaba a la guerrera del martillo comentarle que pasaría por casa de Fate para ver a Arf por petición de Zafira, cerró la puerta de la casa, consciente de que siendo ese el caso, la pequeña guerrera y el ´´cachorro´´ tardarían en volver, al igual que Hayate que se encontraba en clases.

Miro un momento sobre su hombro izquierdo, Shamal leía con tranquilidad una revista sentada en el sofá de la amplia sala frente a una pequeña mesa, fue ahí cuando sintió ciertos _Nervios,_ estaban solas en la casa, únicamente ellas dos.

Al ver a Shamal dejar la revista sobre la pequeña mesa, Signum se dio la vuelta definitivamente y se mantuvo viendo a su compañera, hasta que Shamal se levanto de donde se encontraba sentada y le dirigió una pequeña y tierna sonrisa, ahí, en ese momento Signum sintió el _Anhelo_ de acercarse a la amable mujer, tomarla en sus brazos y robarle un beso en los labios, cuando Shamal le dirigió una sonrisa más amplia el _Anhelo_ se convirtió en un _Deseo_ , que empezó a realizar acercarse a la mujer y abrazarla suavemente por la cintura.

 **XX XX XX**

 **Hay estaba de nuevo, apretando la empuñadura de Levantine al ver como su actual Amo agarraba un objeto de una mesa cercana y lo lanzaba contra Shamal**

 **-Yo no ordene que curaras a tus compañeras-**

 **-Lo sé, aun así, Vita no podía caminar bien y Signum tenía heridas que ponían en peligro su…-**

 **Otro golpe, esta vez en la cara que hizo que Shamal cayera al piso, Signum apretó con más fuerza la empuñadura, en una extraña combinación entre el** _ **Odio**_ **y la** _ **Ira**_

 **-No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso sin mi consentimiento, si resultaron heridas es porque ya no sirven, seguramente el libro me de otras guerreras mas fuertes si ellas son destruidas-**

 **Shamal no dijo nada más, Signum como un acto para evitar lanzarse contra su cuarto Amo por el maltrato observado, salió de la habitación, ahí estaba la** _ **Duda**_ **, como caballero no podía revelarse a su amo, pero la** _ **Duda**_ **siempre la asaltaba ante el acto de que lastimaran a la dulce y amable Shamal que demostraba una preocupación genuina con todos ellos.**

 **Para ese entonces, Signum no le ponía nombre a lo que causaba todos esos sentimientos**

 **XX XX XX**

 **Un instante diferente en lo que consideraba su existencia, remontaba a la época de su séptimo Amo, habían regresado victoriosos de la guerra a la cual habían sido enviados por la orden de su Amo, pero notaba como su dulce compañera caminar con cierta lentitud a su habitación, Signum se libro rápidamente de Vita y Zafira, luego lentamente le siguió el paso a su compañera, al llegar a la habitación noto por la puerta entre abierta como Shamal se trataba una herida en la pierna derecha, Signum se recostó de la pared y se quedo hay varios minutos, cuando no escucho movimiento en la habitación decidió entrar, Shamal ya se encontraba dormida, Signum se acerco a ella y tomo entre sus manos la más cercana de la mujer, el sentimiento de** _ **Protección**_ **hacia ella era incluso mayor que el que se veía obligada a expresar hacia su Amo.**

 **Se dio cuenta de que eso no podía ser bueno**

 **XX XX XX**

 **Con el octavo Amo, no paraba de recibir miradas de preocupación y tristeza de parte de Shamal ante su casi instintiva reacción de mantenerse lejos de ella; al caer la noche Signum se encontraba en su habitación en un estado** _ **Pensativo**_ **con todo el asunto de mantener distancia con Shamal, escucho que tocaban la puerta**

 **-Signum, ¿estás despierta?-**

 **Era la voz de Shamal, Signum se mordió el labio inferior, no le contesto**

 **-Si hice algo para molestarte, espero que aceptes mis disculpas-**

 **Sin respuesta**

 **-Solo, me gustaría que hablaras conmigo, de otra cosa que no sean…nuestros deberes-**

 **Signum agacho la mirada y no la quito del piso,** _ **Tristeza**_ **fue lo que sintió al oír la voz de la mujer tan apagada**

 **-sea lo que sea que haya hecho, lo lamento…ya es algo tarde así que…iré a mi cuarto-**

 **Con esto dicho, solo escucho los pasos alejarse con prisa de la habitación, ahora** _ **Soledad**_ **era lo que la invadió en su oscura habitación, no le gustaban esos sentimientos.**

 **A la mañana siguiente, se acerco a Shamal, con la intención de no sentir ni** _ **Tristeza,**_ **ni** _ **Soledad**_ **nuevamente, pero el abrazo que Shamal le dio al acercarse y hablarle, le hizo sentir** _ **Vergüenza**_ **.**

 **XX XX XX**

 **-No quiero que peleen, no hay necesidad de eso, ahora pueden hacer lo que deseen, no se preocupen-**

 **Ahí estaba otra vez, Hayate repitiendo esas palabras tal cual mantra durante la cena, era la tercera noche que pasaban con la niña como su actual Ama y simplemente estaban todos bien con aquello que escuchaban, Signum miro a su derecha al sentir como Shamal tomaba levemente su mano bajo la mesa, al ver a la mujer, esta se sonrojo levemente y le dedico una tierna mirada, la** _ **Felicidad**_ **de ese momento no la podía explica, a esa _Felicidad_ le siguió la **_**Adoración**_ **hacia Shamal al ver su tierno sonrojo, todo eso hizo que una sonrisa fuera inevitable en aquella situación.**

 **XX XX XX**

-Estamos las dos solas, ¿verdad?-

Shamal se sonrojo al sentir como Signum la atraía a ella en ese abrazo por la cintura, no tardo en recibir un beso en los labios que solo hizo que Shamal se sonrojara mas y que Signum sonriera al terminar el beso

-Signum, hoy…me toca hacer…la cena-

-entonces intentare no robarte mucho tiempo, solo unos minutos entre caricias que podían terminar volviéndose horas-

Aun sonrojada, Shamal sonrió y simplemente se dejo llevar por los sentimientos que estaba consciente que era ella misma quien los provocaba en Signum

 **XX XX XX**

Tal como Signum había dicho, los minutos se volvieron horas, ellas eran ignorantes del ajetreo en la sala, Hayate, Vita y Zafira habían llegado

-Nos debiste avisar que habían salido temprano hoy-

-Vamos Vita, estaba con las chicas en casa de Fate, no tiene nada de malo-

-Lo sé, pero debiste avisar-

Los tres se sorprendieron al no encontrar ni a Shamal ni a Signum en la sala

-Qué extraño, las buscare en la habitación-

Vita soltó la correa de Zafira y corrió en dirección a la habitación de Signum y Shamal, al abrir la puerta, las encontró como había previsto, pero se extraño al verlas compartiendo la cama de Signum, estaban abrazadas, tapadas por las sabanas, alzo la voz apropósito

-¿Saben?, le diré a Hayate y ella no parara de burlarse por años, si lo hace con Nanoha y Fate, también con Arisa y Suzuka, lo hará peor con ustedes-

Ambas mujeres escucharon lo dicho por Vita, la _Vergüenza_ del momento no tardo en cubrirlas, Vita cerró la puerta nuevamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ya era hora de que esas dos fueran felices juntas.


End file.
